This invention relates to a panel, a method for producing the same, and a method for treating the surface of a building, and the like.
The panel described here is a material which gives water resistance and weatherability to a building, and the like, together with an improved external appearance by adhering on the surface.
The term structure, includes not only structures generally referred to as buildings, but also a pavement, road and other grounds having a surface which is levelled smooth to some extent, such as a garden, park and a building courtyard. Surfaces related to a building, such as an outer wall, inner wall, fence, column, ceiling, base, and other various surfaces are included.
Among the conventional methods for finishing an outer wall of a building, there are methods of laying tiles, spreading synthetic resin, and the like. They give a good appearance and water resistance when used on an external concrete wall.
However, laying tiles takes much time and requires the performance of one skilled in the art. Finishing by spraying synthetic resin is easy and its construction period is short, but the finished surface does not usually give the impression of luxury.
An outer wall of a building must not only have its structural properties, but also a beautiful appearance is a very important requirement. Therefore, a conventionally-practiced washing-treating process is frequently considered. The washing-treating process is conducted by adhering small natural stones (particle diameter: 3-10mm) on a wall surface, making the surface flat using a trowel, and the like, and watering thereover to relieve excess stones later. This has an excellent appearance and weatherability.
Thus, it is an excellent construction method, but the operation requires a highly skilled worker and there are few operators who have these skills. This fact leads to a high cost.
In this art, a method has been desired which provides the same external appearance obtained by the washing-treating process or another external appearance, which the conventional washing-treating process cannot provide. The appearance should be combined with good weatherability.